Field of the Invention
The problem of excessive crop ripening, which can result in spoilage and the short shelf life of fruits, vegetables and flowers, remains a continuous one. In growing crops, it is desirable that there be some control of the rate of ripening, so that ripening may be staggered or occur simultaneously, as desired. Once picked, the vegetable, fruit or flower should have a long shelf life and retain its organoleptic properties during that period. There is, therefore, substantial interest in finding ways which allow for the regulation of ripening and senescence in agricultural products.
It is known that 1-aminocyclopropane-carboxylic acid is an intermediate in the formation of ethylene, which is a part of the process of ripening. Therefore, if one could inhibit the formation of the 1-aminocyclopropanecarboxylic acid or its enzymatic transformation to ethylene, there would be an opportunity to modulate ethylene synthesis and modulate ripening.